Dancing Queen
by weissbian
Summary: Team RWBY takes a much needed break from their White Fang investigation to focus on much more pressing matters. Doilies, fog machines, and yes, dancing. Emotions run high as they search for dates for the dance. Pollination.
1. Just Yang It

**Authors Note: **

Hello there~ I've wanted to write a Pollination story for a while now since it's currently my favorite RWBY ship. I love Bumbleby and White Rose to bits but putting team RWBY together just gives me so many _damn _feels. (insert incoherent crying here)

I've only started writing again after a long time so please bear with me as I get back into it. Feel free to give constructive criticism, it would be highly appreciated.

As for updates, I really can't keep a schedule so apologies in advance. Now, onto the story~ hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"So Blake, what do you think?"

"What?" Blake tore her gaze away from the book she was reading and looked up to see an expectant look on Jaune's face. She didn't even realize he was talking to her, let alone asking her for some sort of opinion.

Having not heard him, Blake quickly glanced at the table's other occupants, hoping she could glean some information from them. Pyrrha on her left was seated at the far edge, adamantly ignoring the rest of the table. Her eyes were glued to her tray, focusing on eating her food.

Across Blake were Ren and Nora, discussing amongst themselves. They seemed to be busy with a thick black notebook. Nora for once in her life was using her inside voice. Finally, to her right was her last hope, Ruby.

The girl in question was shoving a fourth cookie into her mouth, alternating her gaze between Jaune and Blake. _What a dork… wait- what did I need to ask her?_ However, before she could enlist Ruby's help, Jaune started rambling.

"You're right Blake! What was I thinking, that would have been a disaster!" Jaune threw his hands up in a panic. He turned on his heel and made to run towards the exit of the cafeteria. It would have been a success if not for the tall blonde standing in his way.

"What would've been a disaster?" Yang asked Jaune who was now lying on the floor, looking a little worse for wear.

Blake silently thanked the gods for sending her this angel. She wasn't exactly equipped to handle most social situations. Especially since she had no idea what Jaune was going on about.

Yang wasn't fazed one bit by her collision with Jaune. _I swear that girl's not human. _She reached down and helped the poor boy to his feet.

"Jaune's going to ask Weiss to the dance! And he's going to ask the help of uhh... Sara-something to do it?" Ruby rubbed her chin and stared up at the ceiling in thought. A milk mustache was present on her face, which just added to her overall cuteness. _Dust Ruby just stoooop. _Blake grabbed some tissues and helped her wipe it off. "Whoever _that _is."

"Nooo! I'm going to serenade her. Y'know singing with a guitar and everything?" Suddenly, Jaune plucked a guitar from nowhere and started strumming. He made a big show of it and started humming along to the instrument. If anyone noticed how off-tune he was, no one mentioned it. Still, as Jaune strummed one last chord and posed, the whole table erupted into laughter.

"Listen Jauney boy, if you want Weiss to go with you, you're going about it the wrong way." Yang clapped a hand on Jaune's shoulder and then sat between Blake and Ruby. She ruffled her sister's hair, much to the younger girl's displeasure, and expertly grabbed a cookie from her plate.

"I am?" Jaune asked, his instrument was now nowhere to be found.

"He is?" Blake studied her partner and tried to meet her eyes, wondering just where the dust Yang was going with this. If she knew her partner, and she liked to think she did, things were about to get interesting. "And what is the right way?"

"Easy, just _Yang_ it." The blonde winked at Blake.

If Blake weren't so annoyed at what she heard, she would have blushed. Fortunately, she was very much annoyed.

"_Yang_ it?" Blake repeated monotonously, her face the epitome of 'unimpressed'.

"Uhh... Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"T-that sounds inappropriate! Just what exactly are your intentions with my We- PARTNER?!" Ruby jolted up, raising an accusatory finger at Yang. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at her sister, trying to look as threatening as she could. Yet the full-blown blush on her face destroyed any chance of her looking even the tiniest bit 'threatening'.

Ruby's outburst grabbed the attention of the others. Ren and Nora exchanged sly glances and leaned forward, intently watching the two sisters. Pyrrha shifted closer to Blake, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Blake, on the other hand, feigned disinterest. She was in fact, _extremely _pleased with how things were developing. Still, she stayed silent, knowing full well that the situation will escalate quite spectacularly. She just needed to be patient.

"U-uh… guys? I thought _I _was the one asking Weiss to the dance?" Jaune stepped between the sisters, frustration evident in his voice. He felt miffed that he was pushed aside like some side character. He also wondered how they went from helping him ask Weiss to the dance to… well, _this_.

"Whoa! Everyone just chill out for a sec." Yang raised her arms to placate the two. "I _never _said anything about asking Weiss to the dance." Yang paused, a serious expression on her face as she darted between Jaune and Ruby, her arms still raised. She lowered her arms once she saw them relax. The rest of the table deflated, disappointed at the lack of action. "But-"

"But?" Jaune interrupted. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, posing the question to Yang. The tension that had subsided moments ago came rushing back in full force. Ruby mirrored Jaune's stance, while their audience perked up again.

"But if I _did _plan to ask her, _you_" Yang booped Jaune on the nose and proceeded to do the same to Ruby. "Aaand _you _aren't allowed to get mad." She shot them the most arrogant smirk she could muster. "I won't stop either of you from asking her but trust me, Weiss _will _be going to the dance with me."

Yang swiftly left the cafeteria, leaving Jaune and Ruby with similar dumbfounded expressions. It took a couple of minutes for the two leaders to recover.

"Sorry Jaune! Yang is great and all but Weiss is _my _best friend... If anyone's going to the dance with her it's ME- I mean, I hope it's me oh _gosh _wellanywaysgottagogoodluck!" Ruby swallowed her remaining cookies and downed her milk. She gave Blake and team JNPR a snappy salute and promptly made her exit, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Jaune slumped onto the bench and his head landed on the table with a loud thud. "Wonderful."

Unbeknownst to Jaune, Ren and Nora already set up their next betting pool. Needless to say, this particular bet was going to be interesting. Ren bet fifty lien on Ruby, while Nora bet a hundred on Yang, just to get the ball rolling. They were positive they'd get more bets in by the end of the week.

It's not that they didn't believe in Jaune, they were just hoping he'd finally give up on the ice queen and finally notice Pyrrha. His partner who at this moment was doing her best to comfort her leader, despite her inner turmoil.

Blake took one last look at the table before packing up her things and taking her leave. She pulled out her scroll and saw she had one unopened message.

**[Our place at 2 pm. Don't be late.] **

With a smirk, she typed out a reply and strode out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Were you followed?" Blake closed the door behind her and locked it. She made sure to check the lock three times before facing the girl who asked her the question.

_I should have expected this. _Blake sighed and crossed her arms. "Are you doubting my skills?"

"Hmmph. I'm just being cautious." Weiss reached out to Blake and inspected her clothes. She straightened out random bits of fabric and dusted off nonexistent dirt. Her fingers twitched as she pulled Blake closer to her, their faces almost touching. "Answer the question."

"No, _princess_. I was not followed."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss smacked Blake's arm. "Why do you have to be _so _infuriating?"

"Weiss." Blake grabbed Weiss by the shoulders. Steadily, she positioned the girl in a way that allowed her to look into her eyes. She knew the ice queen could be a lot to handle and most times she would let it go but this wasn't going to be one of those times.

"Sorry, I didn't mean...I- I just get anxious." Weiss lowered her head and wrung her hands. As careful as they were, Weiss was certain that one wrong move could end them. And the thought of that alone made her terribly nervous.

"I know you do, but we talked about this." Blake lifted Weiss' chin. She kissed her on the forehead and slid her arms around the girl's waist. "We don't exactly have the luxury of time to worry and we've been very careful."

Careful was an understatement. The two hid their relationship so well not even their own teammates knew they were dating. Blake knew it was necessary though. Should Jacques Schnee even so much as catch wind of a rumor, they'd both be in trouble. Truth be told, Blake had her own worries to think about. Still, she just wanted Weiss to enjoy what little time they had for themselves.

"Just be here with me, okay?" Blake took Weiss' hands and clasped them firmly. Questioning amber eyes met icy blue, waiting but not at all impatient. Weiss drew a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

"Okay." Blake led them further into the dorm room. They intertwined their fingers, a simple gesture that conveyed reassurance. It helped quell Weiss' fears, at least for the time being.

It was a place they claimed for themselves, a place where they could be together away from prying eyes. In this space it didn't matter that Weiss was a Schnee, nor did it matter that Blake was a former member of the White Fang. They were just two girls falling in love and figuring out the intricacies of their relationship.

Blake was the one who discovered the room. During the first few weeks of the school year, she explored the more hidden hallways of Beacon. Mapping out useful shortcuts and emergency exits were her main concern. As a former White Fang member and criminal hiding in plain sight, it seemed like a logical thing to do. The fact that she found an unfinished dorm room in one of Beacon's secluded hallways was just a bonus.

At first, she didn't have that much use for a secret hideout. The room didn't have that much, to begin with. All it had was a bathroom and a kitchenette. It didn't even have any tables, shelves, or beds. It wasn't until she started dating Weiss that the room proved useful. The ice queen took it upon herself to spruce up the place and have it meet her 'standards'. After a week of secret shipments and installations, the room was complete.

Blake sat herself and Weiss on the sofa bed in the middle of the room. Weiss spared no expense in getting them a king-sized one, much to the chagrin of Blake. She could not imagine how much something like that would cost but she had to admit, it was pretty darn comfortable. Despite this, the two agreed that no matter what, they'd sleep in team RWBY's dorm. Nobody needed two hyperactive sisters tearing down the school in search of their missing teammates.

"I missed you." Blake gently cupped Weiss' face. She brought her closer and the two found themselves lost in a soft but passionate kiss. The two were content enough to let their hands wander, albeit rather chastely. Slowly, they pulled away. Blake and Weiss held each other tight, drinking in the closeness and affection.

"I missed you too." Weiss absentmindedly drew patterns on Blake's palm with her fingertips. "So, you said you had something to tell me?"

Blake spent some time reiterating the events that transpired earlier that afternoon. She took in Weiss' various reactions, reveling in the way she went from sneering at Jaune's antics to outright blushing when she mentioned their teammates.

"You cannot be serious?! Surely you must have misheard her." Weiss buried her face in a pillow, hiding the redness of her cheeks. "That brute? She actually? Dust Blake what are we going to do? And the dolt too? I think I'm going to faint. There's no way I can survive this week! Have Klein enact my final wishes. He'll know where to find my will." At this point, Weiss crawled into Blake's lap and wedged her head in the crook of her neck.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake patted Weiss on the head. She had to admit, it was cute seeing her flustered like this. "But I guess three dates to the dance would be overkill, _you _don't stand a chance." She poked her cheek and chuckled at her girlfriend. If this was how Weiss was reacting now, Blake could not _wait_ for Sunday.

"Blake, I can't." The mood in the room dropped. Blake lost her playful demeanor and ceased all movements, as if afraid to break the fragile air. It took a few moments for her to collect herself.

"I thought you'd be happier than this." She finally said, wondering how on Remnant could her girlfriend possibly think this was a bad thing. _I thought she liked them back? Was I... wrong? _

"Don't get me wrong… this is more than I could have ever hoped for." Weiss sat up and stared into space with a contemplative look on her face. "But it's not like I can date all three of you. We already have a hard time hiding with just the two of us." She gripped onto Blake's clothes as if making sure the girl won't go anywhere. "Besides, I already have you don't I?"

When no reply came, Weiss turned to face Blake. "Blake… what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." And if she wasn't worried before, she was worried now. Weiss could practically imagine red flags waving in her face.

"Blake Belladonna, am I going to have to remind you of a certain promise you made to me?" Weiss kept her voice from being too harsh. She wanted to be firm but nothing too severe. After being friends with her teammates and eventually dating Blake, she became highly aware of how unhelpful her temper could be. These days she tried to reign it in more often, if only for her team's sake.

Blake shook her head. She knew what the promise was. It's partly what started their relationship, to begin with. If anything came up, Weiss stressed that Blake should confide in her and the rest of her team. Out of all of them, Weiss had the uncanny ability to tell when something was wrong with any of them. Still, it didn't make things any easier. She just hoped Weiss wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Good. Now, what's wrong?"

_Might as well bite the bullet._ "Do you remember what we talked about… when we started dating?" Blake took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "About how I'm... polyamorous?"

"Y-yes?" Weiss scrunched her brows in confusion. They had discussed it before, but not in-depth. She knew the basics of it but the two decided to remain monogamous for now. "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Weiss, you said it yourself, _this_ is more than you could have ever hoped for." Blake swiped her thumb over Weiss' brows, hoping to calm her. "You don't have to hold yourself back for me. I know how happy they make you… and from what I saw today, they're clearly interested. As long as we talk to them, we can figure this out."

"But what about you?"

"What about _me_?"

"You like them too Blake!"

"But they don't like me that way, Weiss."

"You can't know that!"

"I do know they want to take _you-" _Blake jabbed a finger on Weiss' chest "to the dance. Not _me_."

"Blake."

"Weiss."

They glared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. It seemed as if no one wanted to let up. Finally, Blake sighed and cupped Weiss' face in her hands. "Look, at least take one of them to the dance? I'm sure you'll have fun." She tried to give her a convincing smile as she said her next words. "Besides… better them than me."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss snapped her head back and gave her another glare, which seemed even more intense than the one before.

"Ruby and Yang are not a threat, Weiss." Blake rolled her eyes. _This should've been obvious?!_ "Sure, they're both girls but they're not faunus and nor are they former members of a terrorist organization!" She stood up and paced the room, trying to calm herself down as she explained. "Even if your father does find out about them, there's not much he can dig up. But me?" Blake turned back to face her. "Weiss… you're not safe with me. At least with them, you won't have to hide!"

"Blake, you know I don't care about that." Blake raised an eyebrow, which was fair considering how much Weiss worries. "I suppose it _has _been difficult but really… I don't care." Weiss stood up and reached out to Blake. The other girl stiffened in her hold but Weiss didn't retract her hands. "I love _you_ Blake_. _I chose _you._"

"I wish you didn't."

"Blake?"

Panic coursed through her veins. She didn't mean to say that out loud. _I'm sorry Weiss. _"I uh… I'm gonna-"

Weiss didn't hear the rest. She tried to grab Blake's hand but was met with a dissolving shadow. She heard the door slam and then silence. She sunk to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "You wish I didn't love you?" She didn't know if she'd ever cried this hard before.

* * *

**So that was a thing… I meant this to be really funny but I kinda got carried away. Don't worry though I have plans for how this will go, I just need to write it. Anyways, thanks for checking out this story and see you all in the next chapter! **


	2. Ultra Special Super Secret Sister Pact

Ruby was annoyed. Scratch that, she was irritated. Enfuriated? _Wait, was… was that even a word? _Whatever, it didn't matter. She could barely even think right now, so she stuck with the word 'annoyed'.

Ruby was annoyed. At _Weiss _for making her read that _heckin'_ thesaurus. At _herself_ for _listening_ to her. And finally, at _Yang _for whatever the _dust_ she was thinking.

Speaking of Yang, the girl spent their remaining class periods ignoring Ruby. The only responses being a mischievous wink or a ruffle of her hair. At this point, she didn't know which one was worse. Either way, it only served to fuel her frustration.

Yang dodged spitballs, paper airplanes, erasers. Ruby even managed to exhaust the contents of her pencil case, which to be fair didn't have that much, to begin with. How she was going to explain that to Weiss… well, she could deal with that later. _Sorry, Weiss. _

Unfortunately for Ruby, an empty pencil case was the least of her worries. After a particularly loud whisper that_ totally _wasn't a shout, Dr. Oobleck finally decided he had enough of her so-called "tomfoolery". And no, she wasn't going to look that up. Though she did wonder who the heck Tom was and what kind of fooling he did to earn himself the name.

As for her punishment, Ruby was asked to stay behind after the bell rang. And of course, Yang sprinted off the first chance she could. _Darn. _Ruby fought the urge to tap her foot as Oobleck lectured her on staying focused in class.

After a few minutes, _which pretty much felt like hours_, she was saddled with an extra assignment. A five-page essay on the history of the Vytal Festival and its significance in upholding peace between the four kingdoms. _Wonderful. _

As soon as Oobleck dismissed her, Ruby ran full force in the direction of their dorm room. She hoped beyond hope that she'd find Yang alone. There was no way they could talk with the others present. And knowing Yang, she'd need to deal with this now or else they'd forget about it altogether.

It was that thought that led her to kick the door open as soon as she unlocked it.

"What was that!?" She yelled, forgoing any sort of subtlety. It was a good thing Yang was the only one there as Ruby already forgot about the other two.

"What was what, sis?" Yang casually replied. She was lying in her bed, not even caring to look up at her angry sister. Instead, she was busy playing a fighting game on her scroll.

"YANG!" She screamed, prolonging the word as long as possible. The sound made Yang wonder if Ruby's semblance was actually some combination of sonic speed _and_ sonic screaming.

"Okay-" Yang dropped her scroll and covered her ears. "OKAY! _Jeez_ put a lid on it would ya! You're giving me a headache." Yang rubbed her temples and groaned. "What is it, sis? Need help with your homework?"

"I thought we agreed not to do anything?" Ruby's gaze fell to the floor and her hands balled into fists. She was not going to be distracted. They were going to talk things out _right now _or else things were gonna get… well, awkward. There might have been better, more negative words to use, but she stuck with the least troubling one. Though she did make a mental note to make Yang help her with the essay. _It was her fault anyway. _

Silence permeated the room. Uneasy and unyielding. It was almost always fun and games with these two, but both knew when to be serious. And serious Yang and serious Ruby knew they were in for a long _long_ discussion.

Yang patted the spot next to her, scooting over to give Ruby enough space to settle down on her bed. Once the two were seated comfortably, Yang started. "To be fair… you kinda put me on the spot there Rubes." Yang reached out and ruffled her hair, albeit slower than she usually does. She continued combing through it as she tried to collect her thoughts. "And…" She trailed off.

"And what?" Ruby asked.

"Look, I've been thinking-" Yang stopped as Ruby pulled away from her.

"Well, that's new," Ruby said as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Will you just-" Yang tugged Ruby's hood over her face, laughing as the girl tried _and failed _to get it off. "Just listen to me will ya? This is important".

Ruby freed herself at last and shot a glare at her sister. She made no move to speak however and gestured for the other to continue.

"I know we said we wouldn't do anything… I mean who knows what levels of fucked up we'll be if we get this wrong." Yang heard a soft sound of protest from Ruby but kept on talking. "_Hell_ we'll be fucking with the team dynamics for sure, but I don't think we have the luxury of waiting anymore."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Ruby asked. She tilted her head to the side and looked up at her sister.

"It's Blake…" Yang took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. "I think she might be seeing someone."

Ruby froze. "Blake? No, but she can't be… Our Blake is…?" Ruby was rambling at this point. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she tried to recall if Blake mentioned anything in their previous conversations.

"Yeah sis, she's dating someone." Yang nodded as if to emphasize that it was in fact true, no matter how far-fetched the idea seemed. She placed her arm around Ruby's shoulder and tugged her closer, allowing the girl to bury her head into the crook of her neck.

"But she hasn't told us anything?" Ruby whispered.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Sis, this is Blake we're talking about."

"But she promised us," Ruby whined, her voice rising a few pitches above her usual.

Yang stroked Ruby's hair in an effort to calm her down. "She promised us to talk about her problems, Rubes. This is different."

The two sat in silence for a moment, contemplating on what Yang had just said. Of all the things they previously discussed, this was the one thing that threw a wrench into their plans.

"Wait, how do you know about this exactly?"

"I don't know for sure-" Yang tugged Ruby closer to stop her from interrupting. "But I can feel it okay? Ever since the White Fang incident… she's been distant. She's been sneaking off lately and we both know who she went to the last time she ran."

Ruby gasped. "You think she's dating Sun." She struggled out of Yang's grip and grasped her shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Who else could it be?" Yang rolled her eyes. "I mean… don't get me wrong, I get it. They're both faunus. If anyone understands what Blake's going through, it's him. And it might not be obvious but I've seen the way she is. She's been… happier lately. Haven't you noticed?"

Ruby shook her head. "Not really, no. Blake and I don't really… talk."

Yang raised an eyebrow in question, but Ruby waved it off. "Next time."

"Huh." Yang shrugged. "Is it wrong that I feel kinda bad? I'm happy for her, I really am. I just wish I did something sooner."

"Yeah, I understand."

"And then there's Weiss."

"Wh-what about her?" Ruby squeaked. She only just found out about Blake's alleged relationship, and now something was up with Weiss? She didn't know if she was ready to hear it.

Yang didn't give her a choice. "I think she might be into Neptune."

"You gotta be kidding me." It was Ruby's turn to roll her eyes. "_That_ guy?"

"That guy," Yang confirmed. "I saw the look on her face when Sun introduced him."

"And that's why you wanted to ask her out?"

"Pretty much." Yang sighed. "Sorry Rubes, I really don't want to wait anymore. I lost my shot with Blake but maybe I still have a chance with Weiss."

Ruby took a good long look at Yang. It was weird seeing her sister act so off. She was used to her being the confident and arrogant… person (_jerk)_ that she was this morning. It was almost as if she was… _wait a second. _"Sis, are you actually scared?"

Yang stayed silent for a few moments but ultimately blew up. "Yeah, so what if I am?" Her eyes turned into their signature red. "I'm freaking the fuck out okay? I've never really been interested in anyone before. I mean, I messed around back in Signal but I think I might actually _like _them like them." Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is it so bad that I just don't wanna miss out?"

Ruby placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang, it's more than okay. It's not bad at _all_. In fact, I think I understand how you feel."

Yang opened her eyes. Ruby was glad to see them back to their calm lilac hue. "What do you mean sis? Do you?" Yang eyed her sister suspiciously, though she did so in a teasing manner.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she avoided her sister's gaze, but she eventually gave in and looked at her head-on. "Yeah, I do." She could feel her cheeks grow warmer at the admission.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"We're fucked."

"That's one way of putting it." Ruby fiddled with the edges of her cloak. "What do we do now?"

"_Well_..." Yang started counting on her fingers. "We veto pact 22-" Ruby cleared her throat. "Ugh _fine_, we veto Ultra Special Super Secret Sister Pact 22." She looked at Ruby for confirmation. After a nod, she kept on counting. "We _both _ask Weiss to the dance. Weiss chooses _me-_" Yang then covered Ruby's face with her hand. "We talk, we dance, we see if she'd want to date me. If yes then awesome, if no then that's cool. We drop it. End of story… OUCH!"

Ruby wiped the drool from her mouth. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Yang snickered. "Sorry, sis! For real though, what do you think?"

Ruby hummed in thought. "Are you sure Blake's dating Sun?"

Yang tilted her head in confusion but answered anyway. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"How sure?" Ruby asked, the tone of her voice making Yang wonder what she was up to.

"About ninety percent sure? Blake never really mentioned it." Yang whispered the last part.

"Then why don't we ask them both out!" Ruby stated, flinging her arms out and practically bouncing in excitement.

"What?"

The ecstatic girl continued on rambling. "I mean think about it, we can all go as a team! Team RWBY, the bestest, most united, and in sync team goes to the dance!"

Yang gave her a blank look.

"Come on! Don't you think that would solve all our problems? It'd be like a team date! Or like one of those ...harem things?" Ruby scooted backward and fiddled with her cloak.

Yang cocked her brow. "Ruby, are you reading those cheesy mangas again?"

"They're not cheesy!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean..." She trailed off. _Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that._ "...no?"

Yang snorted and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Listen to me, that's a fine idea and all, but life doesn't work like that."

"It could," Ruby mumbled. Yang just kept on looking at her with a blank stare.

"Ugh _fine_, but if we're breaking Ultra Special Super Secret Sibling Pact 22-" Ruby took a breath. "We should do it right." She stared intently at her sister. "We gotta make a hundred percent sure Blake's going to the dance with Sun."

"And if she isn't?"

Ruby smirked, or at least her best attempt at one. "Then I'll ask her to the dance." She allowed Yang a second or two to look shocked before continuing. "And I think you should too. You said it yourself, dancing is a great way to get to know someone."

"Me? But she's been so distant. I don't think she'd want to go with me even if I tried-"

"You're her partner Yang. I don't think you should give up on her. Blake and Weiss have always been a bit prickly, we _know _that. But that doesn't mean they hate us, remember?"

Yang sighed. "You're right. I know, you're right. Thanks, sis." She hugged Ruby tight. "When did you become such a wise leader eh?"

"Could you tell Weiss that when you see her?"

"Speaking of…" Yang picked up her scroll and checked the time. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Ruby gets her own scroll out and jumps down from the bed. "Is it too early to call code Black?"

Yang followed suit and checked the bathroom just in case. "That's just for Blake though remember?"

"Code Gray then."

"We need better code names."

"Hush."

Once Yang finished checking the bathroom, she sauntered back to Ruby and glanced over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Since I'm such a _wise_ leader and all, I've prepared for this exact scenario." She showed Yang her scroll.

"Is that?"

"A list of potential hiding places that each RWBY member might run off to in the event of an… emotional crisis."

"That's…"

"Brilliant?"

"I was going to say creepy, but I guess it works. Let's start looking."

* * *

**Author's note:  
**Hey guys, it's been a while. Really sorry for not updating sooner. Has it seriously been like 7 months since I last updated? Yikes. Anyway, I hope y'all are still interested in this. Thank you for giving it a read and let me reassure you that I still have plans for this story. It just takes some time with everything going on. Please let me know what you think~ It's a talky chapter but a much-needed one. Well, I do hope everyone's staying safe wherever they are. See you next chapter!

therandompers: Well it is hurt/comfort so~ I guess expect more fluff and angst in the future. Tho I do agree that was more angst than I expected. Tbh I was originally going to make this into a one-shot so not completely wrong.

Blessings of Babylon: Thanks so much! I really do like me some angst. I'm happy you enjoyed it! Really really wanted more Pollination content so I made my own. A lot more stories have appeared since I last updated but I hope you still find time to give this a read.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you~ This is much appreciated. :)

Zeno: Ngl this comment really motivated me to keep writing so thanks so much!


End file.
